The Negotiation of Earth's Protection
by Pheo93
Summary: When Julianna Callaghan has a run in with the ugly offspring of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, the Ninjetti come to her rescue. But can she save the other Rangers when the restaurant their holding the Reunion in is taken hostage? Rated T for slight language. Will change rating if necessary for later chapters. First chapter is revision of the Biggest Decision.
1. Team One, Hot Call!

"Team One Hot Call, Max Threat!" Winnie yelled as the sirens blared.

"What's going on Winnie?" asked Sarge as he and the rest of team one ran in.

"You guys need to see this." said Winnie, turning the screen towards them. The team gasped.

"What is that thing?" asked Leah, disgusted.

"Audio comin up...now."

**"I am Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."**

"Who the hell is this Zedd and Rita?" Eddie was clearly confused.

"Jules, you ok?" said Sam, noticing how pale her face was. Jules looked at them, and they flinched at the serious look on her face.

"Guys, I need you to stay here. Trust me, we can't negotiate, and our bullets won't effect him. Let me deal with him."

"Absolutely not." exclaimed Ed, looking at her in disbelief. "You are not facing that...that thing, by yourself! You'll be killed!"

"No I won't."

"How do you plan on taking him on?" asked Spike, looking at her doubtfully.

"Just trust me!"

"No way." said Sam, glaring at her.

"Ok." said Sarge.

"What?!" Everyone yelled, looking at Sarge in disbelief.

"Jules knows how to destroy this thing. Trust her. Jules, get going." he said, ignoring the others' looks as she tossed Jules the keys. She nodded and ran out.

"Greg!" Ed said, walking towards him.

"Winnie, bring up the scene in the briefing room."

"You got it boss." said Winnie. The rest of the team followed Greg into the room and sat down.

"Boss, how could you let her leave?" questioned Wordy as they sat in the briefing room.

"Just watch." was all Sarge said, turning to the screen. That was when Jules arrived, still in her workout clothes.

* * *

~W/Jules~

"Hey Thrax! Over here!" yelled Jules, preventing Thrax from destroying another building. He turns, smiling at the sight of her.

"Ah, if it isn't little Miss Pretty in Pink." he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust and greed. Jules flinched.

"Haven't heard that one in a while. Shouldn't you be pure, like Lord Zedd and Rita?"

"Please, my foolish parents never stood a chance. But I have more power then both of them combined. Now you shall be the first to face my wrath." With that he pulled out his staff, which ironically is the same staff his father had used. Jules shuddered.

_'Guys, if you're out there, I could really use some help right now.' _She slid into a defensive stance as she sent her location to her former teamates.

"As I'm sure my fellow rangers have told and proven to you many times, we aren't so easily beaten."

"And how do you expect to beat me. You're nothing but a burnt out Pink Ranger."

"That's what you think." _'Please let the power protect me...'_ She then said the three words she never thought she'd say again.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

Jules felt a wave of energy as she found herself clad in bright pink spandex once again. Thrax growled, shocked at the sight of an original ranger, then said, "No matter, I shall defeat you once and for all."

"Not without us!" yelled a voice Jules knew very well, yet hadn't heard in 15 years. She turned, and gasped as she saw six Ninjetti-clad figures in Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and White. She smiled and ran over to them.

"Kim, is that really you?" asked the Yellow ranger. Jules smiled.

"Aisha!" she yelled, hugging her old friend, "Boy am I glad to see you guys."

"THRAX?! I thought we destroyed you?!" Adam yelled to Thrax.

"Another voice I haven't heard in a while. Mr. Adam Park. How lovely to see you again."

"You know this freak?" asked Jules, looking over to Adam.

"We've met."

"Guys, focus, we need to take this freak. Kim, think you could fight?" asked Tommy, sliding into a defensive stance, as the others did the same.

"Is that even a question?"

"Can we fight now?" said Thrax, bringing his staff up once more. Without waiting for an answer, he charged.

* * *

~30 minutes later~

The rangers, beaten and exhausted, regrouped facing Thrax.

"You may have won this round, you idiotic power brats, but I'll be back, and with some old friends by my side, you better watch your backs." With that, he disappeared . The Ninjetti sighed, and Jules cursed. "Dammit! We almost had him!"

"Chill girl! We'll get him next time!" said Aisha. She and Jules powered down and looked at each other. They squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Jules.

"I can't believe it's you!" Aisha squealed back.

"Uh girls? What are we, chopped liver?" asked Rocky, pouting as the rest of the Ninjetti walked over to them, demorphed.

"KAT!" yelled Jules, running over and giving her successor a hug.

"Kim, how have you been?"

"What, no hug for us?" Adam pulled a puppy dog pout that he knew Kim couldn't resist. Jules squeezed the red and black ninjetti tight as they laughed, both giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked over and squealed once again.

"BILLY!" she yelled running over to her brother, squealing and laughing as he picked her up and spun her around. Once he put her back on the ground, he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. He looked at her, and said "It's great to see you again Kimmy. Everybody's missed you."

"What, no hug for me?" Kim smiled as she turned to face her ex-boyfriend and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Tommy. All of you." She looked at the others as Tommy kept her tucked under his arm. She then smiled knowingly.

"Black Dino Thunder?"

"What?" Tommy went pale as he started stuttering nonsense.

"Only you could have been the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Same exact height and fighting styles. Even your signature key-off in the battles." Kim was interrupted by the sound of her phone. She groaned, and looked to her friends. "Sorry guys, but I gotta take this." she said after seeing the ID.

"Callaghan."

_"Julianna Callaghan..." _Kim winced at the tone of Ed's voice. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Boss...I can explain..." The other rangers looked at her in confusion.

_"Oh, it's not me that you need to explain anything to...it's Spike and Sam." _Kim frowned in confusion.

"Umm..."

_"Jules..."_

"Ok, fine, I'll spill, but only if you agree not to tell anyone."

_"Fine, bu-"_ Ed was interrupted by the sound of the alarms, and Winnie's voice yelling, _"TEAM ONE, HOT CALL! GEAR UP!-Crap...Jules get geared up and meet us_ _there._"

"Copy that, Ed. Can I bring them?"

_"Sure. We'll feed you on the fly."_ With that Jules hung up and ran over to the trunk of the abandoned SRU truck and opened it, quickly pulling on her jacket, boots, kevlar and equipment belt. She pulled out her sidearm, and loaded it. Checking to make sure she had her rifle she put on the headset and quickly turned it on. "Online and ready to keep the peace." Turning to the others, who were standing there dumbfounded, she quickly ordered them to get in the car, motioning for Billy to join her in the front. Pulling up the last row of seats, she jumped out and ran to the drivers side as the others quickly got in and buckled up. She hit the sirens, and drove off, turning on the radio in the car.

"Talk to me Winnie." The others looked shocked as Winnie's voice came out of the car speakers.

_"Shots fired at Newton's Bar and Grill. One confirmed shooter, and an unknown number of hostages. That's all we got so far. The rest of them just arrived on scene."_

"ETA of five minutes. Keep me posted."

_"Copy."_

Jules turned her head briefly to look at Billy when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Billy, what is it?"

"Kim, the rest of the rangers..." Jules groaned at the look on his face.

"Please don't tell me they're inside the building we're heading to..." She cursed her luck when Billy confirmed her theory. "How many are in there Billy? It's just the original twelve, right?"

"Not just us, Kim. Every team up until Dino Thunder." Kim cursed, and quickly turned on the radio once again. She spoke quickly to the team.

"Team one, new deal, this is a top priority negotiation. We need to get those hostages out safe."

_"What's going on, Jules?" _Kim could hear the confusion in Sarge's voice.

"We have every single ranger team known on Earth in there Sarge." Jules heard Sarge cursing quietly, and once he calmed down, he spoke again.

_"Ok, Jules, I want you to take this one. Ed, Sierra One, Sam, Sierrra Two. Wordy, Leah, back up Jules. I'm with Spike in the truck."_

"Copy. Sam, got an entry for me?"

_"Back door through the kitchen, sending you floor plans now." _Jules passed her PDA to Billy as it rang, and told him to open it. Ten seconds later they were on scene. Jules turned to the others, "Stay with us, and if my boss tells you to do something, do it, ok?" At their nods, she got out of the car, and the others followed. She motioned for the rangers to follow her as she ran over to Ed and the rest of the team. They looked up as Jules ran over to them. Sam couldn't help himself as he ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. After a couple of seconds, Sam released her and asked, "Are you ok? You aren't hurt?"

Jules stopped him from speaking once more. "Sam, I'm fine. Just another day on the job. You copy?" Sam took a deep breath and nodded before going to the truck to grab the rifles and gear needed for him and Ed. As he did this, Wordy and Leah ran up to Jules. Wordy spoke, "We have a total of 35 hostages. Security footage confirms."

"Copy that. Sarge, we good to go?"

"Yeah, you're good for intervention."

"Copy. Sam, Sierra perches?"

"Ed, northeast three story right above a skylight. I'm on northwest."

"Copy. Let me know when you have the shot." As Ed and Sam left, Jules turned to the others. "I'm gonna do my best to make sure they get outta there. In the meantime, Spike's gonna take you inside to see if you recognize the hostage taker. Copy?" They nodded, and followed Spike to the command truck. Jules turned to Wordy and Leah. "Let's do this."

* * *

~Inside Newton's Bar and Grill Kitchen~

"Wordy, Leah, both sides of the door as I go in, then through the windows of the door."

"Copy," As they moved off to the sides of the doors, Jules started calming herself and going into her negotiator mind. Spike came on and spoke to Jules.

_"Jules, the others know the hostage taker. Her name is Sabrina Clarence-Taylor."_

"Damn...alright, thanks Spike. Talk to Tommy and Billy. See if they know about anything that could've set Sabrina off. Ed, Sam, less lethal at all costs."

_"Copy."_

Jules took a deep breath, and yelled, "Sabrina, my name is Jules Callaghan, I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I just want to talk to you, is that ok?"

* * *

"Sabrina, my name is Jules Callaghan, I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I just want to talk to you, is that ok?" Sabrina whirled around at the sound of her voice, gun still on the Rangers. Sabrina cursed quietly. She thought quickly, then said, "Come in here, slowly, with your hands raised, gun holstered."

"I'm coming out."

* * *

"I'm coming out." Jules turned to Wordy and Leah and quickly whispered, "Wordy, lethal. Leah, Less Lethal." At their nods, Jules holstered her gun, and slowly walked in the doors, hands raised. She quickly looked around, wincing internally when she noticed Zack in tears, Jason and Trini silently comforting him. The three original rangers gasped in shock at the sight of their best friend and the heart of their team standing in front of them for the first time in nearly fifteen years.


	2. Resolution and Discussion

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my remake of the first chapter. This is gonna be a slowly updated story, but I'll do my best. Sorry about the long delay on _Double the Trouble_ but I'm totally stuck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Flashpoint, or any of either show's characters! **

* * *

Jules came through the door slowly, both hands raised. She quickly looked around to see every ranger team huddled together, and staring at her with a newfound hope in their eyes. She slowed her breathing, and focuses on Sabrina.

"Sabrina..." Sabrina looks at her with confusion in her eyes, then shakes her head and points the gun at Jules.

"Leave us alone..."

"I just want to talk to you." Jules flinched as she saw Sabrina's eyes flash red. Jules' eyes widened and she gulped. She silently cursed herself for letting her emotions show. Putting her neutral mask on once more, she calmly spoke to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, do you remember anything that has happened in the past hour?"

"I..." Jules looked at Sabrina, who, after hesitating, shook her head in denial. Jules quickly spoke into her headset, "Wordy, Leah, stand down. It's all good in here." Jules looked back at Sabrina. "Let me check on the hostages. I'm not going to hurt anyone or try anything." Sabrina nodded, watching Jules closely.

_~Jules POV~_

I slowly walked towards the "hostages," and decided that I would go by teams newest to oldest. I turned to Dino Thunder, and had to restrain from flashing my communicator towards them. I looked over all of them, and they nodded, confirming they were ok. The same happened with the rest of the teams, until I reached Jason, Zack, and Trini. Jason and Trini were comforting Zack, and only looked up when I kneeled in front of them. I had to restrain my smile as the boys winked at me, Trini giving me a sad smile. I winked back at the boys, rubbing Zack's back, and sliding a note down his shirt as I did so. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from tensing, then stood up. I turned away from my brothers and sister as I faced Sabrina once more.

"Sabrina, I'm not going to hurt you. You understand that, right?" Sabrina slowly nodded, and I smiled gently at her. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, ok? Just answer them as honestly as you can." Sabrina nodded, and I sighed.

"I need you to tell me the last thing you remember doing."

"I remember being in the hotel. I was... I was going to meet the others here at the restaurant. I... I was getting ready to go, and then I heard this noise in the living room."

"Do you remember anything else?" Sabrina thought hard for a moment, but began crying as she shook her head no.

"That's ok, Sabrina. Listen, I understand that you weren't doing this on your own ok? You had no control over your actions and me and my team understand that. But now that you are in control, I need you to put the gun down."

"H-H-How d-do I know I can trust you?"

Jules slowly raised her wrist, flashing her communicator towards Sabrina. Sabrina smiled gratefully, before setting the gun down on the ground and kicking it towards Jules. Jules smiled and spoke into her headset. "We're clear. Subject and hostages are safe and secure. Sierras 1 and 2, stand down. Wordy, Leah, evidence." Team One could be heard sighing in relief as Sarge called out, "All Clear!"

Jules ignored all of this as she pulled Sabrina in for a hug, Sabrina smiling with tears pooling in her eyes. They broke out of the hug as Leah and Wordy came in, and Sabrina tensed once more. Jules spoke softly but quickly. "Sabrina, these guys are my friends, ok? They heard and understood everything. They're not going to let anyone touch you. Just go with them and they'll keep you safe until I come and get you." Sabrina nodded and walked out with the others.

Jules turned towards her old team, and saw them gathered with the other teams of rangers. They looked towards her as she walked over to them. Zack broke off from the group and ran towards her, hugging her tight to his chest. Jules rubbed his back softly and gently pushed away from him. "You good?" Zack nodded, before speaking. "Thank you." Jules smiled softly, "No need to thank me when the Zack-man would have done the same." Zack smirked, before turning as Jason and Trini walked up to them. Jason put a hand on Zack's shoulder, "Bro, you good?" "Yeah, I'm cool." Jason smiled before turning to Kim and raisng an eyebrow. "You have something you wanna share with the class, little sis?" Jules smiled sheepishly. "Not here, please. But it's good to see you guys again, you especially Big Brother." She gave him a hug, before turning and giving Trini a hug. "I'm thinking, shopping spree? Toronto Mall has some awesome stores!" Trini winked and smiled, "I like the way you think, Kim! But first, I think we should ease the other teams' minds." Jules, Jason, and Zack looked over to see the other teams looking at them, more specifically Jules.

Jason raised an eyebrow as they walked over. "Problem, guys?" The teams hesitated, before one of the rangers, Cam, Jules remembered, spoke up. "Mind telling us who this is?" Jules eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Sorry guys, I'm Ju-uh, Kimberly Hart. I was the original pink ranger." The younger teams, especially the pink rangers, eyes widened in realization and awe. Before any of them could respond, Jules heard Sarge through her headset.

_"Jules, I suggest you come outside now. Your friends are getting anxious. Spike, Leah, and Eddie. Clean-Up. Wordy, back up Jules."_

"Copy that, Sarge. Wordy, meet me in front of the truck with the others."

_"Copy that, Jules." _Jules turned to the teams who were looking towards her curiously. "Follow me, please."

Jules herded the group outside and towards the command truck as the Toronto Police kept the scene secured. She raised an eyebrow as four of the teens yelled, "Dr. O!" and ran towards Tommy. She turned to Jason. "Doctor?" Jason winked before turning and walking towards the Ninjetti. Tommy looked up from where his charges were rapidly talking, and smiled at Kim. She smiled back, and walked towards the area where the rest of Team One had convened. She planted herself in between Sarge and Ed.

"You good, Jules?" Jules nodded to the others and smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding about this guys." Sarge looked at her with questioning eyes. "What about this Thrax guy? He's still a threat." Jules nodded before saying, " Leave that situation to me and the other rangers. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of an enemy of mine." The others started to protest. "Guys, please. Just let us handle it." They frowned but hesitantly nodded. She turned towards Wordy, "Where's Sabrina?" He pointed to an ambulance and she nodded. She walked around the ambulance to see Sabrina sitting on a stretcher, looking up at Jules as she stood beside her. "Ready to see the others?" Sabrina nodded and Jules helped her up, leading her arm in arm to the other rangers, who were standing in a circle by the command truck. They looked towards her and Sabrina as they joined the circle, Sabrina instantly moving to Zack's side and hugging him. Jules smiled, but quickly became serious. "I hate to reign on your reunion, but we still have Thrax to deal with." The Ninjetti frowned as Jason turned towards the Overdrive team. "I thought the Retros and Overdrives destroyed Thrax back in '07?" The yellow Dino Thunder Ranger nodded with a frown on her face. "That's what we thought as well." Tommy sighed and turned towards his charges. " Conner, Ethan, and Trent, take the jet and get Haley, Anton, and Elsa from Reefside. Then go to Angel Grove and get Alpha. Meet us in the usual spot. Take the Overdrives with you. Kira, you better stay with us." Kira nodded and gave the three boys a look, satisfied as they nodded back at her. She smiled and walked towards Tommy.

"I think us Retros should go to the rendezvous point, and I'll give them the tour and everything. You guys can meet us there." Dr. O nodded and looked at the girl he thought of as his daughter. "Be careful ptera." Kira nodded before giving him a hug and a teasing smile "Just don't get another color while I'm gone, Doc." Dr. O glared as she and the other rangers laughed. She calmed down and looked towards the retros. "Grab on to myself and Adam." Kira and Adam lifted their communicators and nodded to each other. "Let's go." They disappeared in the streaks of their respective colors. Tommy turned towards the others. "Alright. Kim, do you think your boss will let you come with us to sort this Thrax thing out?" Before Kim could answer, another voice was heard. "That's already been taken care of." Jules smiled and turned towards the voice. "Commander Holleran." Holleran nodded. "Constable Callaghan. I've cleared you for a leave of absence. I want bi-weekly reports. Understood?" Jules nodded. "Yes Sir. What about the team?" "Constable Sabine said she would be more than happy to fill in for you until your return." Jules nodded and smiled at her fellow members of Team One. They nodded and started to pack up. "Keep your gear with you. I've arranged with one Henrietta Lange to set you up with a federal badge. Just in case." Jules raised an eyebrow. "She owed me a favor. Just be careful Constable. I want you back in one piece. You copy?" "Understood sir."

Holleran walked away and Kim smiled at the others. "Well that takes care of that. Let's head to my place, and we can get some snacks before heading to the rendezvous point. Sound good?" After the others nodded, she said, "Give me one minute guys." She walked towards her SRU team, who looked up as she approached. "Take care of yourselves, ok? And call if you need anything. The guys nodded and gave her hugs,, before she turned to the Sarge. "Boss, do you mind if I take a sniper with me?" Boss nodded and handed Jules the duffle that contained her favorite rifle. "Try not to lose it, ok?" Jules nodded and gave him a hug, before turning towards the others. "I'll call when I can, ok?" They nodded and patted her on the back as she passed them and headed towards the rangers. They looked at the duffle bag with curiosity. "I'll explain later. Let's go." The group ducked under the police tape and towards an alley behind Newton's Bar and Grill. Once they were sure the coast was clear, they teleported out.


End file.
